gateworldfleetsfandomcom-20200215-history
Karn
Species Overview Homeworld: Teruns Home Galaxy: MXP-103D Home System: Ferrow Current Population: Unknown Primary Language: Universal Major Planets: None Affiliation: Karn Alliance Current GATO Status: Unknown The Karn Appearance The Karn resemble reptilian humanoids. They are covered in small scales. They have a tail ranging for a foot long for juveniles to three feet long for adults. They are tall and strongly built for a humanoid standing approximately 6 feet and weighing 200 to 250 pounds. Their hands and feet are strong, two strong fingers and an opposable thumb on each of its two hands. A Karn has the head of a lizard with a crest that runs from its head to its lower back for males or down the back of the head for females. Their eyes are shades of reflective goldy yellow. A typical Karns scales reflect the mood of the individual Karn ranging from a neutral base green to an angry deep red or black. Society The Karn live in a hive type society each connected to the other via a type of telepathic link. They interoperate the world around them in two different views, that of the hive and that of the individual. This unique view has given the Karn a canny edge over their opponents, a Karn group can react to threats both as a party and as an individual. The evolution of the Karn society is more dispersed over their roles and positions. As each Karn can view and adapt to society in similar yet different ways, there is no standard hierarchy. The Karn instead elect single individuals to act as the leaders of their society when the time arises. Allowing the race to follow a single path in a single mind rather than as individuals. Psychology and Biology They are suspicious of strangers and easy to anger, few gain the trust of the Karn, rather they are enslaved or killed. They are reserved, planning and waiting rather than jumping into a battle head on. They have a large sense of honour amongst their own kind viewing others a rash and chaotic. ---- All Karn start life as an egg, the egg is then kept in special birthing chambers where they are cared for and looked after until they hatch. Upon hatching the juvenile Karn is transferred to a family unit where the juvenile is brought up and “taught” the ways of society and their own. The time between hatching and reaching adult is approximately six months. The chambers are specially built to block out the hive mind as it would overwhelm the young minds and cause the Karn juveniles to become insane. ---- The Karn require specific conditions to survive; they require a methane rich environment, a constant temperature of 35 degrees centigrade, and a high moisture level in the air. Whilst out of this environment the Karn are equipped with a specially designed enviro-suit with allows the Karn to survive whilst not hindering movement. History Karn History - Part One The Karn early history has been shrouded in mystery, as for their later more recent history it is rather straight forward. The Karn were originally a small simple race who due to their hive mind adapted quickly and began to dominate their surroundings. Over the next thousand years the Karn expanded from their solar system into the entire galaxy. They incorporated the other native species of the galaxy into their collective forming the Karn Alliance. The Alliance was perfect, the Karn subtly controlled and manipulated the other races to do their bidding. For years this worked until the Karn began to scan the regions around their galaxy, they discovered that their galaxy was in fact being swallowed by a larger galaxy. They estimated that the galaxy would be completely engulfed in little over ten thousand years. The Karn began to strip the galaxy of all resources to build new ships capable of intergalactic travel, the Karn Galaxy ship was born. Eight ships were built in secret and sent far and wide to find suitable galaxies to re-house the Karn. Four suitable galaxies were found, immediately the Karn began building the Mother Spheres, these ships large enough to house all the Karn race were not capable of being built in secret from the other races, so instead the Karn joined forces with the others to build the ships quicker with the premise of allowing all races to join. The Karn lied and on completion of the first four ships the Karn declared war upon their allies. The Karn then set off, al four ships heading towards a different galaxy, leaving their home to burn in the wake of their success. One of these spheres was set to travel the furthest, to a galaxy populated by primitive species, easily controlled by the Karn. The journey was set to last a thousand years.... their destination the Milkyway See Also Ships:Karn Technology:Karn Places:Karn Organizations:Karn Timelines:Karn Category:Aliens